dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Zuno
|manga debut = "Warriors from Universe 6" |anime debut = "Off to See Master Zuno! Find Out Where the Super Dragon Balls Are!" |Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = Zuno's Planet |Occupation = |Allegiance = |FamConnect = }} , also known as is a mysterious character who knows virtually everything to have ever happened in the Multiverse. Appearance Zuno possesses an oversized head with a traditional Japanese chonmage (topknot) hairstyle, commonly seen on samurai and sumo wrestlers. To go along with the oversized head, he has large earlobes similar to most interpretations of the Buddha. He wears a yellow robe with a red jacket. Personality Zuno is a straightforward and matter-of-fact individual with a generally indifferent demeanor. While priding himself for his vast knowledge, he is very limited on how many questions he will answer a person per visit, treating even the most arbitrary and unintentional question as one of the allowed questions. He is also apparently somewhat perverted as he prefers his guests to be woman, even offering them less questions based on how appealing he finds the guest. It also insists on being given a kiss before answering a question. When his life was threatened by Zamasu, Zuno was quick to change his rule of answering one question after seeing the angry expression on the Core Person's face. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe 6 Saga Zuno is on his planet when he is approached by Jaco and Bulma. They seek answers from him because he knows everything in the multiverse. Zuno gives Jaco one question after Jaco tries to kiss him, since he is male. Jaco asks about Bulma's breast size, which is 87.2 centimeters before breast-feeding and 83.4 centimeters after. He grants Bulma three questions, since even though she is a woman, she is middle-aged and not Zuno's type. Zuno twists the answers to Bulma's first two questions so she doesn't learn what she wanted to know. When Bulma asks about the Super Dragon Balls, Zuno says that the Super Dragon Balls were created by the Ryujin, Zalama, in Year 41 of the Divine Calendar. A refraction technique was made for the balls to appear as stars from any direction because they are the size of planets. After he finishes speaking about the balls, Bulma tries to seduce Zuno to get more questions, but she and Jaco have to return a year later. "Future" Trunks Saga Zamasu arrives and attacks Zuno's attendants and threatens to kill him if he doesn't explain what the Super Dragon Balls do and where each of them are located. He also demands that he give him as information that he can about the mortal known as Goku. Zuno later contacted Shin afterwards of this incident. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Nigh-Omniscience' - He has in-depth knowledge of everything in the multiverse. Voice Actors *Japanese: Keiichi Sonobe *Funimation dub: Daniel Penz *Italian dub: Luca Sandri *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Dado Monteiro **Portuguese dub:' Quimbé' *Polish dub: Grzegorz Drojewski Trivia *Zuno's name comes from the Japanese word , meaning "brain" or "intellect". Gallery ca:Zuno pt-br:Zuno es:Zuno Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:DBS Characters